


「全员x你」修罗场

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *对不起，我标题党*灵感来自近期Hp乙女tag下的一些“争议”*保证不OOC*G出场人物：哈利/罗恩/赫敏/金妮/卢娜/纳威/德拉科/扎比尼/潘西/斯内普/弗雷德/乔治/珀西/塞德里克/安吉利娜/麦格/弗立维/邓布利多/里德尔/虫尾巴/西奥多/小巴蒂（穆迪）基本上除了卢爹都有了哈哈，看完别骂我
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 1





	「全员x你」修罗场

有人偷了我的思想。

偷走了我对于死亡的深度思考，对于生命意义的钻研，现在我的脑袋空空，顺带走了我的忧郁。

今天似乎是个节日，万圣节？太早了。愚人节？又太晚了。如果没记错的话现在是1994年的秋季，万幸那个可恶的小偷没有连我的常识都偷走。礼堂在斯内普教授的魔杖下被布置起来，弗立维教授在和麦格教授争吵，因为麦格教授坚持要在圣诞晚宴的菜单中加入尖叫的糖耗子作为餐后甜点，而弗立维教授则认为这有失体面，尤其在德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生面前。

我想起来了，是三强杯呀。

邓布利多教授还没来，学生们闹哄哄地挤在赫奇帕奇长桌前的空地前不知道在围观什么新鲜事。

“Fight！Fight！Fight！”

打架啊，身边的赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林学生抖了抖身体让了道，我看见了什么我简直不敢相信我的眼睛，赫奇帕奇的黄金男孩在和斯莱特林的马库斯·弗林特打架，塞德里克雕塑般的面容笼罩着一层暴怒，“我包下了今天的球场！“他恶狠狠地大喊到，“你们怎么敢占赫奇帕奇训练的时间段，我倒要看看你敢不敢！“

看上去有几分巨怪血统的斯莱特林魁地奇队长被按在地上，眼神惊恐地瞅着塞德里克举着的拳头，魁梧的身体在地板上瑟瑟发抖，尽管被揪住领口，弗林特还在嘴硬，“你要敢动手我就告诉我爸爸！你这个臭烘烘的小鼹鼠！”弗林特缩成一团尖声到，“滚回你的老鼠窝去啊！”

血人巴罗在他们的头顶兴奋地飘来飘去，他兴奋地尖叫，“揪住他的鼻子！”直到接二连三的花生穿过他透明发白的脑袋，血人巴罗刚想低头恶声咒骂恶作剧的始作俑者，却在看到皮皮鬼阴沉空洞的眼神后快速地调整了一个甜甜的语气，“对不起，皮皮鬼大人——请原谅巴罗的这个小小玩笑吧。”说完他飞快地逃出了礼堂。

对不起，虽然我的脑袋空的像克拉布的笔记本，但是这很不对劲儿不是吗。

斯内普教授停下了魔杖不再用长明蜡烛装点教工席，因为我们伟大的的邓布利多教授甩着长袍大步跨进了礼堂，“安静——”白胡子的校长见到礼堂中混乱的情形咆哮到，“坐回你们的座位，谁让我看见在这里像愚蠢的巨怪一样横冲直撞，我保证你们的学院会在期末一分都不剩。”说完他很不高兴地卷起了上唇，镜片后的眼神在格兰芬多的长桌上停留了格外多的时间。

噢，亲爱的哈利，我一定看上去和他一样目瞪口呆。

可怜的男孩他的厄运可不止于此，当邓布利多教授从火焰杯吐出的羊皮纸读出哈利·波特的名字时，锐利的蓝眼睛几乎喷出火来。

“啊，是隐形兽把你的名字投进火焰杯的，它们能看到未来呢，哈利你会赢得比赛的…”赫敏推了推想被钉在原地的哈利梦幻般地说。

哈利的表情一点都不高兴，要我说三强杯可比魁地奇危险多了，庞弗雷夫人最近总是念叨着什么养龙啊宝宝会喷火之类的，龙怎么可能会不危险，我深切地替哈利感到揪心。

哈利在前往接过邓布利多教授手中的羊皮纸的那一段长路上，严厉的审视从半月形的镜片后把他打量了个透，“波特。”我看到了校长的嘴唇蠕动着，“你的脑子里都是芨芨草吗？”

哈利委屈极了，顺着教工桌子往走到了头，斯内普教授轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“好吧……到那扇门里去，哈利。”他的脸上没有笑容，黑沉沉的眼睛里透着担忧。哈利微不可见地被长袍绊了一下跌出那扇门。

佩戴波特臭大粪的徽章成了这段时间里的流行，我真讨厌他们对哈利所做的事，于是我陪他在二楼的走廊里走了一段，“噢，是你啊。”哈利忧郁地说，我也想不出什么可以安慰他的话，但显然哈利此刻只想倾诉一下他的烦恼，十四岁的男孩脸上露出愁闷的表情，“你知道吗，事情不可能更糟了。”

“你是说龙吗？我听到说有龙——”

哈利噎了一下，对我知道龙的事表现出了几秒的震惊，但他很快平淡下来，“噢，是的，一条匈牙利树蜂，我是说天哪……”他叹了一口气继续说，“比这还要糟…”

我暂时想不出还有什么比面对一条匈牙利树蜂更可怕的事，哈利耸了耸肩表示无所谓，“穆迪教授预言了我的死亡，自从特劳里妮教授的不详之后，还没有什么能让人如此郁闷了…”

“最让人不安的是——”哈利做出一副神经错乱的模样狂舞着双手，“他看起来像是做出了真正的预言。”哈利一屁股坐在地上装出一副世界末日的模样，“亲爱的孩子——凶兆——这是死亡的预兆——我所做的又有什么意义呢——”

哈利站了起来，“穆迪教授——我是说大名鼎鼎的傲罗，瘫坐在地上哭泣着预言我的死亡，不能更美好了是吗？”

我把哈利送到扭来扭去的楼梯前与他告别，“谢谢你听我说话。”他可真有礼貌，谁忍心让这么善良的孩子死掉呢。

噢，是的，善良，可是人就喜欢欺负善良的老好人，我就是活生生的例子啊。而现在哈利的一只脚刚要踏上楼梯，一个意想不到的人出现了，已经毕业的男生代表格兰芬多级长正焦躁地冲我们走来，珀西·韦斯莱无视了我大步走到哈利面前，只听他情绪激烈地说，“听着，哈利。”他抓住哈利单薄的肩膀晃了两下，“我不管你多担心在三强争霸赛当中死掉——要我说，这是压根无稽之谈。克劳奇先生和邓布利多绝不允许在比赛中发生死亡事件。”珀西顿了顿像是空气差点没把他噎死似的，他清了清嗓子让语气稍微平缓下来，“魁地奇训练不能停，安吉利娜不愿意这么说出来，但是我知道这是她最想说的，跟上，哈利——”珀西拽着哈利可怜的领子把他往反方向带去。

我随着张口结舌的哈利来到魁地奇训练场，哈利看上去像被火烤过的魔鬼藤一般扭曲着脸在狂风中保持平衡，我倒是没看出安吉利娜有多想在这种恶劣的天气里折腾她的队员，她用尽全力勉强维持着体面没在扫帚上发抖，珀西还在观众看台上冲他们大发雷霆，“乔治！游走球！”

“弗雷德！你怎么回事！”

双胞胎露出了不满的神色，却离奇地乖得像两只小鹌鹑，在珀西恨不得亲自骑上扫帚指导他们的大喊大叫下，终于发挥出让他们哥哥满意的水准。

或许是我陪他们度过了一段极其可怕的训练时间，格兰芬多的队员们对于我一个拉文克劳进入他们的公共休息室没表现出有异议，哈利瘫在壁炉前的扶手椅里，试图把被狂风吹掉的神智全抓回来。

我本来百无聊赖地听着炉火噼里啪啦地燃烧，一边看着格兰芬多的学生们一个个回宿舍就寝，哈利不知不觉地睡着了，我把视线从哈利安静的小脸上重新移回到燃烧的木头间，突然一个脑袋端端正正地出现在火焰中，吓得我差点魂飞魄散。我的尖叫声惊醒了哈利，我本以为他会和我一样惊吓不已，没想到他的脸上露出了这些天来最释然的笑容，“你还好吗——小天狼星？”

小天狼星似乎也被我吓得不轻，直到哈利贴心地说，“她没事儿，她是我的朋友。”小天狼星才没显得那么紧张。

朋友，多好的词啊。我在离他们稍微远一点的地方坐下，久违的暖意涌上心头。

从旋转楼梯上传来的脚步声仓促结束了哈利和小天狼星的秘密对话，小天狼星惊恐地嘤了一声从炉火中消失了，罗恩揉着眼睛从宿舍里走了下来，“你没事吧，哈利？”

哈利非常恼火，显然他和小天狼星正说到某些极其重要的事，我惊奇地看到哈利冲着他的好朋友愤怒的嚷嚷，罗恩的脑袋极其无辜地挨了写着波特臭大粪的徽章一下，“我只是担心你，算了——明天再说吧…”罗恩揉着被击中的额头没什么所谓地耸了耸肩回去睡觉了。

嗯…哈利确实压力大了点，第二天他就为昨晚的冲动行为而愧疚了，“哈利，罗恩不会生你的气的。”我安慰他到，他有气无力地往嘴里灌着南瓜汁，好像那是什么毒药似的，在罗恩一屁股在他旁边坐下时狠狠地呛咳起来。

“哥们，你怎么回事啊？”罗恩挑起了眉毛看着他，“我们的勇士还能被南瓜汁给呛死吗？”他哈哈大笑起来，一点都不记得昨晚哈利冲他发的火。

可怜的哈利好不容易缓过了气，还没来得及向他的好朋友做一个正式的道歉，一只洁白光滑连身为女生的我都羡慕不已的手指向了桌上无人动过的法式杂鱼汤，“请原谅，这盘杂鱼汤你们还吃吗？”手的主人的声音也同样让人心驰神往，那是布斯巴顿的芙蓉·德拉库拉，哈利还在兀自平息着乱蹦的心跳，罗恩倒是大方地将那盘海鲜大杂烩端在手里递给了她，“非常的有异国风情。”他潇洒地冲芙蓉眨了眨眼，芙蓉看起来很受用，湛蓝色的大眼睛弯了弯，“谢谢，你真大方，monsieur.”

我发现了自从我的思想被偷走后，我就经常会和哈利一样地目瞪口呆。

哈利轻咳了一声吸引住了罗恩的注意力。“怎么啦？”罗恩郑重地放下手里的熏肉三明治。

“很抱歉——昨天晚上冲你发脾气了。”哈利支吾着说，罗恩咧嘴笑了，“没事，我知道你的压力很大。”

“还有——”哈利咽了咽口水低声说，“罗恩，你相信我我没有把名字投进火焰杯…”

“噢——”罗恩大笑起来，“没事的哥们，人总是要有点冒险精神……”他毫不介意也毫不相信，好了，哈利又开始和自己生气了，拿叉子使劲戳着盘里的土豆泥。

实在不忍心看着他这么沮丧，我很高兴提出的给小天狼星寄信的建议被采纳了。十月下旬的霍格沃茨，居然开始积雪，连通地下和黑湖的管道部分都结了冰，哈利应该庆幸第一个项目在寒冷到达前完成了。

现下除了德姆斯特朗来的学生，大部分人都选择呆在温暖的室内，别问我为什么现在在在男生盥洗室，走错了不行吗！不过倒是从斯莱特林的学生那里听到关于圣诞舞会的消息，哈利和他的好朋友还没找到舞伴呢，等他从猫头鹰棚屋回来，我想必得提醒他一下。

德拉科面色苍白地撑在盥洗台边，脸色难看得像是吞了一只苍蝇。男孩子们在没有姑娘的场景里经常是眼下那样的口无遮拦，布雷斯·扎比尼低声说到，“怎么？潘西不够漂亮吗？”他在对德拉科说话。

我很不喜欢他对女孩子的长相的说长道短，只听他继续八卦到，“我听说德姆斯特朗来的那个傻大个邀请了大板牙赫敏·格兰杰。潘西还没那么糟糕，是吧？”

德拉科思索了下迟疑地摇了摇头，“还是…潘西比较糟糕。”

无名的愤怒冲上了脑门，我再也听不下去了，希望哈利已经寄完他的信。

在拐过第三个楼梯间的时候，哈利像梅林派来的小天使一般出现了，他的小脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛比任何时候都要绿的像腌过的蛤蟆，等等——他在哭吗？！我震惊地发现哈利的眼睛有点湿漉漉的，“哈利！”

绿眼睛男孩的脸上写满了懊恼，他抬头看是我便说开了，“我是个傻瓜——”我们一起慢慢往格兰芬多的公共休息室走去，“秋·张，你知道吧？你们学院的找球手。”

这么漂亮的姑娘想不注意到也难啊，我忧郁地叹了口气听他继续说，“在猫头鹰棚屋——”说到这儿哈利有些害羞地挠了挠头，把本就横七竖八的黑发弄得更乱了，“秋亲了我——”

“那你怎么就是傻瓜了？”我忍不住打断了他，这逻辑毫不通顺对吧。

“哦…是这样，我在她亲了我之后才敢邀请她和我一起参加圣诞舞会……”哈利极其沮丧的说，“可是她已经答应塞德里克·迪戈里了。”

“我真是个大傻瓜。”他又说了一遍。

好在哈利不是今天唯一的傻瓜，我们一钻进暖洋洋的休息室就看到罗恩忿忿不平地坐在扶手椅里，指关节还停不下来地敲着扶手，他的妹妹金妮正温柔地低声安慰他呢。

“怎么啦？”哈利好奇地问到。

金妮同情地摸着最小的哥哥的头发说，“罗恩刚才去邀请芙蓉·德拉库拉和他一起参加舞会。”

“我干嘛要这么做呢？”罗恩光火地质问起自己，“又不是非她不可——说什么最后才想到邀请她，女人！”

“你是说，如果你早点邀请她，她就答应了？”哈利的语气充满着已经有点习惯的不可思议还有些同病相怜的愁闷。

“是啊…”金妮不无可惜地替罗恩回答，“然后他们就开始大吵大闹。”

最后不管怎么说，他们还是给自己找到了体面的舞伴——哦，当然不会是我。哈利和罗恩意外地邀请到全年级最漂亮的双胞胎姐妹，尽管他们谁都看起来不高兴的样子。

事实这个舞会上没有心满意足的可不止他们两，秋·张和塞德里克也就勉勉强强保持着客套的得体，跳的毫无灵魂。维克多尔·克鲁姆看上去非常迷茫，因为赫敏一直试图撇开她跳狐步舞，你看，她的双手正在空中奇怪地挥舞，像是在拍打某种看不见的大蛾子似的。更不用提纳威和金妮了，金妮一副被虐待狠了的可怜模样，眼泪汪汪地被目漏着嫌弃和不耐烦的纳威粗鲁地拽着跳舞。

就没有一个正常人了吗，想必哈利也是这么想的。他正和他的好朋友垂头丧气地坐在舞池边的沙发里当壁花少年呢，他们的舞伴早就抛下他们自个在人群中跳起舞来了，我们学院的帕德玛·佩蒂尔跳的还格外奔放，人群都躲开了她免得被踩到脚趾。

“你们一点都不绅士。”卢娜站在他们面前犀利指出，她义愤填膺地甩了甩乱蓬蓬的淡金色长发，“对佩蒂尔姐妹来说这一点都不公平。”

哈利内疚地低下了头，而罗恩懒洋洋地说，“行了，卢娜——”他的眼睛还在舞池里的赫敏和芙蓉身上打转，“我们的舞伴没有我们也死不了。”他转过头看了一眼正气的叉腰的卢娜又说到，“卢娜，我说——要不我们去跳吧？”

梅林啊，快将我和哈利从这奇怪的处境里解救出去。

哈利用一种看着世界上最后一个正常人的眼神看着我，“我想我需要去睡一会来保持清醒。”瞧这可怜的男孩都在说胡话了。

我坐在哈利床边思考近几个月来诡异的情景，没给我多少时间，突然一阵让人窒息的恐怖感包围住了我。哈利宿舍的木板门悄悄地磕开了一丝门缝，一个矮小的人形钻了进来，我都来不及叫醒哈利，身体自发地躲进了四脚床的床幔里。

那个黑乎乎的影子停留在哈利的床前，摘掉兜帽后的脸上嵌着一双水汪汪的小眼睛，来人阴沉沉地在对人说话，但显然不是我，我偷偷往外看了看，黑影人正小心地将手里抱着的东西头上的黑布揭了开来。

一种突如起来的愤怒在我的身体里四处流窜，我感应到了。就是它，黑影人抱着的那个东西，它偷走了我的思想。

那个血糊糊的像畸形的婴儿般的丑东西正发出嘶哑难听的啜泣声，“噢，虫尾巴…人们会在背后怎么议论我呢…”它带着哭腔说到，“尽管他们都认为我死了，可我也是有感情的…”

被称为虫尾巴的仆人水汪汪的小眼睛透着冷漠无情，他用一种可怕又柔软的语气说到，“主人，停下你那些愚蠢而无用的想法，这是多么好的时机啊……”

哈利还在沉睡，现在我也不怎么想叫醒他了，我不想让这个纯洁无瑕的男孩看到我发怒的难看模样，而那个夺走我深邃的忧郁的思想的丑东西，还在用我悲痛的语气哭叫着，“没有人！你也从不顾及我的感受，我在这里的生活没有欢乐，只有伤心难过，为什么……我复活还有什么意义呢…”它持续抽噎着，虫尾巴不耐烦地卷起袖子，一把锋利的刀刃在黑暗中反着寒光，我不能再躲下去了，于是我愤怒地大喊到，“阿瓦达啃大瓜！”

所有的事件都有了美好的结局，世界恢复了正常，我找回了我对于生命和死亡的真挚理解，在住了五十年的盥洗室里继续享受着我的忧伤，与之前的漫长岁月不同的是，我多了哈利、罗恩和一些别的好朋友，他们经常会来二楼的女生盥洗室和我聊天。

生活是多么美好呀，桃金娘打败了神秘人拯救了全世界。

哦，还有，塞德里克夺得了三强杯。

END

本体一OOC（一一表示互）

桃金娘一里德尔

里德尔一彼得

赫敏一一卢娜

邓布利多一一斯内普

小巴蒂（穆迪）一一特劳里妮

珀西一一安吉丽娜

塞德里克一伍德

弗林特一德拉科

德拉科一纳威

纳威一西奥多

扎比尼一厄尼·麦克米兰

金妮一一秋张

双胞胎——佩蒂尔姐妹

芙蓉一芙蓉

维克多尔一维克多尔

小天狼星一一罗恩

哈利一哈利

*可能有纰漏，因为人实在太多了！


End file.
